Una navidad para recordar
by Dzeta
Summary: TERMINADO. Nuestro querido animago, Sirius Black, quiere un beso de Remus, pero teme echar a perder su amistad con él si solo va y lo besa sin más. Así que urde toda clase de juegos y excusas para conseguir rozar sus labios de manera "casual"... ¿Logrará Sirius conseguir el tan ansiado beso?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.

**Warnings:** Slash (relación chico/chico)

**Una navidad para recordar.**

Capítulo 1.

Los tejados de las casitas y negocios que conformaban el pequeño y mágico pueblo de Hogsmeade estaban cubiertos por una gruesa y reluciente capa de nieve que se había instalado ahí después de la ventisca de aquella tarde. Los conductos de las chimeneas despedían un humo blanquecino, señal de que dentro de cada hogar o comercio el calor se extendía erradicando el frío que se esparcía por todo el pueblo, pues el sol se había ocultado ya dando paso a una noche gélida.

Remus comenzaba a tiritar cuando salían de HoneyDukes cargados de sendas bolsas llenas de toda clase de dulces y chucherias. Sirius y él habían pasado el día consiguiendo los regalos que enviarían a James y Peter por navidad, y a esas alturas el joven licántropo se encontraba fatigado. Lo único que quería era estar en su mullida cama tomando un poco de chocolate caliente mientras leía un buen libro, sin embargo, estaba allí, en medio de Hogsmeade tratando de arrastrar a Sirius rumbo al camino principal que los conduciría de vuelta a Hogwarts.

- ¡Vamos, Moony!, será sólo un momento -insistía Sirius deteniéndose ante Cabeza de Puerco mientras el viento helado le golpeaba el rostro- Entraremos, sustraeremos unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego, y después volveremos al castillo… ¡Anda, di que sí!

- Pero, Sirius…

- De camino a Hogwarts podríamos tomarnos una botella para entrar en calor -sugirió Sirius lanzándole una mirada extraña a su amigo mientras este temblaba a causa de la helada- O tal vez tú y yo podríamos…

- ¡No pienso beber para calentarme, Sirius! -interrumpió Remus un tanto desesperado levantando el cuello de su grueso abrigo para protegerse del intenso frío- Además ya has intentado colarte en otras ocasiones, y el tabernero te ha echado mas de dos veces porque no tienes edad para beber...

Sirius frunció el entrecejo al recordar la manera en la que el dueño lo había sacado del local cuando tenía 14, y una segunda vez cuando recién había cumplido 15.

_Aún eres muy pequeño para una copa de whisky, chaval, así que no quiero verte rondando por aquí de nuevo_ había dicho el tabernero echándolo a la calle ante las risas de James y Peter.

El único que no se había reído de él fue Remus, él nunca se reía. Solo se acercaba y decía _No te preocupes, Sirius. En dos o tres años más podrás entrar y sentarte en la barra_; entonces lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie para animarlo dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda mientras James y Peter trataban de controlar la risa.

- …ya sé que crees que… 16 es edad suficiente… para que te permitan… un sorbo de whisky –siguió diciendo Remus mientras sus dientes castañeaban a causa del frío- Pero, ¿por qué mejor… no esperas a cumplir los 17? Ya no falta mucho. Entonces podrás entrar y… pedir las botellas que quieras sin ningún problema. Ahora, ¿podríamos volver… a Hogwarts, ¿por favor?

Al ver que el castaño temblaba incontrolablemente, Sirius desistió de llevar a cabo su plan -el cual consistía en entrar a hurtadillas a la taberna, sustraer unas cuantas botellas de whisky, y embriagar a Remus lo suficiente como para poder robarle un beso-; incapaz de resistirse al ruego del chico, Sirius se acerco a él un tanto resignado y dijo:

- Bien, Moony. Volveremos al castillo, pero has de saber que no voy a esperar a tener los 17 para entrar a Cabeza de Puerco. Voy a conseguir ese whisky de fuego más pronto de lo que te imaginas, y tú debes prometerme que beberás conmigo cuando lo consiga.

- Pero yo no…

- Promételo -insistió el animago.

- De acuerdo. Te doy… mi palabra de merodeador… que así será -dijo Remus usando un tono solemne.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en el rostro del chico de ojos grises mientras Remus se giraba para encaminarse hacia la calle principal. Y cuando estaba por doblar la esquina de la taberna pudo sentir cómo Sirius se colocaba a su lado y le echaba su propia capa encima para protegerlo del frío.

- Pero, Sirius… no es necesario que…

- No te preocupes. Yo estoy bien, Rem -aseguró Sirius mientras lo abrazaba con el pretexto de cobijarlo- Ahora volvamos, ¿vale?

Remus asintió con una ligera sonrisa y juntos tomaron el camino que conducía al castillo.

-------

La mañana de navidad amaneció despejada. Los terrenos del colegio estaban llenos de blanca escarcha, y en la sala común de Gryffindor el ambiente era acogedor gracias al fuego de la chimenea. En el dormitorio de los chicos, Sirius había despertado ya; y aunque echaba de menos el bullicio que en otros años Peter, James, Remus y él mismo organizaban la mañana de navidad, se sentía feliz al estar solo en compañía de Remus.

La tranquilidad que dominaba en ese momento la habitación le daba la oportunidad de reflexionar en la gran cantidad de planes que había tramado en otras ocasiones para intentar rozar siquiera por un segundo los labios de su amigo. Había intentado el juego de la botella, en el que por casi nada le tocaba a James besar a Remus.

_Menos mal que la botella se decidió por Lily _pensó Sirius.

También se había arriesgado con el juego de pasar las cartas con la boca, y se había arriesgado bastante porque tenía Peter junto a él, y el chico estuvo a punto de dejar caer la carta en dos ocasiones.

_Fue una suerte que Peter prefiriera terminar morado de tanto succionar la carta antes que tener que besarme _rió Sirius mientras recordaba.

Por supuesto que también había sido él quien inició aquel juego de los retos y las verdades, pero siempre, por una u otra razón, todos sus planes terminaban frustrados. Su último recurso, el último que se resistía a usar por considerarlo un abuso hacia Remus -pero que, en su desesperación, había decidido poner en práctica- se había frustrado también la tarde anterior cuando el chico le insistió en que regresaran al colegio. Y, aunque era verdad que su plan no resultó como él esperaba, había logrado que Remus se comprometiera a beber con él y eso ya era un avance. Además había podido abrazarlo todo el camino de vuelta al castillo, así que, después de todo, no se podía quejar.

_Tiene que resultar. Esta vez tiene que pasar porque se me acaban los juegos y las excusas _pensaba Sirius _Si tan solo no tuviera que recurrir a esos métodos tan inmaduros para besarlo _terminó lamentándose el animago.

"_Bueno, si en realidad fueras un tipo valiente, podrías acorralarlo en un aula vacía"_ dijo una vocecita en su cerebro "… _O asaltarlo mientras duerme". _

_Esa no es mala idea_ razonó Sirius ignorando la sutil insinuación de cobardía que habia hecho esa vocecilla _pero…_

"¿_Pero qué?_" cuestionó aquella insistente voz "_Acepta que te mueres por meterte con él a la cama y hacer realidad todos esos sueños que has tenido_"…

_Bueno,... sí _concedió Sirius sintiéndose de pronto muy acalorado_ pero ese no es el punto. Ni siquiera he podido besarlo_ replicó Sirius en su mente _¿cómo quieres que…?_

"_Cobarde_" lo picó aquella vocecita.

_¡No lo soy!_ respondió Sirius airado.

_"¿No lo eres?... Demuéstralo"._

Sin pensarlo, Sirius se puso en pie. Dirigiéndose a la cama del castaño, corrió los doseles y tomó un extremo de la frazada. Tiró lentamente de ella mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y, cuando se recostó junto a Remus, el colchón cedió un poco bajo su peso rechinando levemente. En ese instante Remus se removió emitiendo un ligero gemido al tratar de abrir los ojos. Presa del pánico, Sirius se levantó lo más despacio que pudo para evitar despertarlo y se apartó unos cuantos pasos.

"_Está comprobado" _martilleó aquella vocecita dentro de su cabeza _"No eres más que un cobarde"_.

El chico de ojos grises apretó la mandíbula molesto, pero no replicó. Solo se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en ignorar esa voz.

Remus se incorporó lentamente con el cabello ligeramente revuelto y la camisa del pijama algo entreabierta. Al mirarlo, Sirius no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería la sensación que experimentaría al deslizar su lengua sobre ese pequeño resquicio de piel que se asomaba por entre los pliegues de aquella camisa.

_"Si no eres capaz de hacer realidad tus deseos, entonces no tienes derecho a desearlo" _murmuró nuevamente aquella vocecilla.

Sirius había perdido la concentración al mirar a Remus y esa vocecita volvía a escucharse. Trataba de ignorarla, pero esa afirmación se repetía una y otra vez en su cerebro cada vez con más fuerza.

_Voy a conseguirlo_ -aseguró Sirius decidido- _Tarde o temprano, lo besaré._

_"¿Ah sí?... eso quiero verlo" _se burló aquella obstinada voz.

**Continuará…**

**N. A: **Este será un fic corto. Tal vez tendrá dos o tres capítulos. Espero que les guste y, por favor, ¡dejenme saber que estan ahí y manden sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Una navidad para recordar.**

Capítulo 2.

Cuando el joven licántropo pudo abrir los ojos por completo se abotonó correctamente el pijama y, al enfocar a su amigo, se dio cuenta de que éste lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable. Remus le sonrió, pero el animago no le devolvió la sonrisa. Simplemente seguía con su vista clavada en él.

- Sirius, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó el castaño moviendo una de sus manos frente al rostro de Sirius.

- Eh…, sí -murmuró Sirius, resolviéndose a ignorar por completo aquella voz que en su mente seguía burlándose de él.

Apartando por fin su mirada de Remus, y dirigiéndola hacia el pie de la cama, Sirius volvió a hablar. Esta vez con una voz mucho más grave y más segura.

- Sí, Moony, estoy bien. Yo solo intentaba despertarte para que abramos…

- ¡Los regalos! -exclamó alegre Remus, quitándole las palabras de la boca, cuando miró en la misma dirección que su amigo.

Levantándose de un salto, Remus jaló a Sirius hacia el montón de obsequios. Sin esperar más ambos chicos se acomodaron sobre la alfombra y comenzaron a desenvolver uno a uno los paquetes. Por parte de James, Sirius recibió un estuche muy bien equipado para el mantenimiento de su escoba voladora junto con una considerable porción de tarta de calabaza preparada por la señora Potter, y una pequeña nota que decía:

_Mi madre me ha echado una buena bronca por haberlos dejado en el colegio, Padfoot. Pero dice que ya tendrá tiempo para mimarte un poco ahora que vengas a vivir con nosotros. Saludos a Moony, y espero que pasen felices fiestas._

- ¡Está deliciosa! -exclamó Remus al probar un trozo de tarta mientras examinaba la contraportada de uno de los discos de vinilo incluidos en la colección que James le envió como regalo- Y estos discos son geniales. Si tan solo tuviera un gramófono para poder reproducirlos…

- Bueno, ¿por qué no abres mi regalo, Moony? -propuso Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Sirius… ¡esto es fantástico! –dijo el chico con la alegría impresa en la voz al ver el pequeño aparato fonográfico portátil.

- Deberías abrir la otra caja, Rem.

- Pero, Sirius, con el gramófono era más que suficiente -dijo el castaño al mirar el elegante surtido de plumas de águila real acompañadas de su correspondiente repuesto de tinta negra, de colores e invisible y una gran caja de chocolotes rellenos de licor- No tenías porqué gastar tanto dinero por mí…

Sirius sencillamente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, contento de ver ese brillo de felicidad en esos bellos ojos de miel que le robaban el sueño.

- … eres un gran amigo, Sirius -siguió diciendo Remus- No debiste molestarte tanto y…, bueno, yo solo espero que te guste lo que he conseguido para ti.

- Si lo has escogido tú, es un hecho que me gustará -aseguró Sirius procurando rozar suavemente las manos de su amigo al tomar la caja forrada de un brillante papel dorado que Remus le ofrecía.

Al abrirla lo primero que vio fue un pequeño empaque transparente que contenía una botellita de cristal y, en cuanto Sirius la sacó de su estuche, pudo percibir una exquisita fragancia.

- ¡Huele delicioso, Rem!

- Me alegra que te guste…, pero aun falta algo más -dijo el chico instándolo a buscar en el fondo de la caja.

Sirius miró y al vaciarla pudo ver un largo abrigo de un negro aterciopelado junto con una hermosa bufanda de lana matizada de bellas tonalidades azules y unos guantes de igual tono que el abrigo. Todas las prendas estaban impregnadas por el delicioso aroma de la loción.

- ¡Es un regalo perfecto, Moony! -exclamó Sirius poniéndose en pie para colocarse el abrigo y la bufanda.

- Sí… perfecto -repitió Remus en voz baja mirando a su amigo de pies a cabeza mientras éste modelaba un poco ante él.

- ¿Qué te parece?, ¿te gusta cómo luzco, Rem? -preguntó Sirius apartándose el cabello del rostro usando un ademán elegante.

- Por supuesto -respondió Remus con mucho énfasis mientras seguía repasándolo con la mirada. Pero al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de haber dado esa respuesta, pues, al escucharlo, Sirius le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva- Ehh… lo que quise decir es que, bueno, el color azul combina perfecto con tus ojos y… -_si sigo tartamudeando así va a darse cuenta de que… ¡por todos los cielos!, ¿por qué no pensé antes de hablar? _se dijo Remus mientras trataba de explicarse- El caso es que tú…, tú… siempre luces bien.

Sirius seguía mirándolo y Remus le sostenía la mirada pero, de pronto, sintió como si esa mirada gris tratara de leer sus pensamientos. Incapaz de mantenerla por más tiempo, Remus rompió el contacto visual posando sus ojos sobre otro de los paquetes.

- Mira, Peter me ha mandado la edición especial del libro _Defensa contra… las Artes Oscuras para Expertos_ y… un paquete de golosinas de HoneyDukes -dijo Remus intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz provocado por los nervios que lo apresaban al sentir la intensa mirada de Sirius sobre él- ¿Qué… te ha enviado a ti?

Sirius apartó al fin sus ojos grises de Remus, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios alcanzó la caja enviada por Peter para extraer el contenido. Se trataba de un par de botas antinieve y una caja llena de diversos artículos de broma.

- Creo que aún te queda un paquete pendiente -dijo Remus un poco más tranquilo tratando de llamar la atención de Sirius hacia un envoltorio algo burdo amarrado con tiras.

- A ti también te resta uno -observó Sirius sin hacer el intento de abrir su último regalo, pues se había fijado en la bonita caja adornada con un gran moño blanco que quedaba solitaria entre los trozos de papel regados por el suelo- ¿Por qué no lo abres y nos enteramos de quién viene? –agregó Sirius sintiendo una punzada de celos.

El chico de cabellos castaños tomó la caja y retiró el moño blanco con cuidado. Sirius lo vio extraer la pequeña nota que acompañaba el regalo y apretó los puños con furia al ver la bella sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Remus al extender el trozo de papel con manos temblorosas. Mientras el joven licántropo leía la nota en silencio, Sirius, completamente dominado por los celos, jaló la caja para averiguar qué era aquella cosa que lo había puesto tan feliz.

- ¿Quién lo envia? -preguntó sin poder evitar un tono duro mientras metía la mano en la caja para sacar el contenido- Y ¿qué es esto?

- Es de mi madre -declaró Remus doblando cuidadosamente la nota y guardándosela en el bolsillo- Y esto son unos patines.

- ¿Patines? -preguntó Sirius extrañado mientras examinaba los bonitos botines rojos.

- Así es. Los muggles los usan para patinar sobre hielo -explicó el chico de cabellos castaños tomando uno de los botines y deslizando cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos sobre la filosa cuchilla.

Remus los examinaba en silencio y, de pronto, su mirada se ensombreció por un segundo.

- Después de que el lobo… después de lo que pasó aquella noche mi padre se apartó de mi lado. Creo que lo hizo porque se sentía culpable por lo que paso y no sabía como enfrentarlo… pero entonces mi madre fue quien se mantuvo muy cerca de mí. Ella alimentó mi gusto por la lectura, me enseñó a tocar el piano, y también me ayudó a aprender a patinar. Decía que eran pasatiempos divertidos que me ayudarían a conseguir equilibrio. Y era verdad. Cuando me sentía aturdido solo tenía que sentarme al piano y tocar alguna melodía o tomar mis patines e ir a la pista que estaba cerca de casa para aliviar la tensión…

El joven animago lo escuchaba atentamente. Nunca pensó que ese chico que lo traía loco supiera tocar el piano, y tampoco imaginó que le gustara deslizarse sobre el hielo con aquellos extraños botines.

Cuando Remus lo miró, Sirius le sonrió y dijo:

- Parece difícil mantener el equilibrio con eso puesto…

- Al principio sí, pero cuando logras dominarlo se vuelve bastante sencillo y agradable… Yo podría enseñarte si tú quieres -propuso Remus con algo de timidez al ver que Sirius miraba con curiosidad la cuchilla de uno de los patines.

- ¡Me encantaría! -exclamó inmediatamente Sirius- En cuanto bajemos enviaré una lechuza a Londres, y con algo de suerte tendré mis propios patines antes de la comida.

- Muy bien -dijo Remus complacido- Ahora, ¿por qué no abres tu último regalo?

Sirius miró el burdo envoltorio que Remus le señalaba. Lo había dejado completamente de lado al querer saber quién era la persona que enviaba regalos a su Moony. Pero ahora, olvidados los celos, soltaba con curiosidad las tiras de piel de dragón que sujetaban el papel de embalar.

- ¿Crees que pueda ser de alguna admiradora tuya? -preguntó Remus con un tono que quiso ser despreocupado.

_¿Está celoso?_ se preguntó Sirius sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago mientras sacaba la nota que venía dentro del envoltorio.

"_Ya lo creo que sí"_ afirmó esa vocecilla que Sirius había optado por ignorar porque no dejaba de recriminarle que no fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para plantarle un beso a Remus. Esa voz que lo había estado molestando desde que despertó era la que ahora sacaba conclusiones apresuradas y gritaba de felicidad dentro de su cabeza _"¡Moony está celoso, Moony está celoso!... El tono de su voz lo delata. Yo creo que le gustas…"_

_¡¿Qué dices?! _preguntó Sirius estupefacto.

"_Sabes que es verdad. Recuerda como se sonrojó cuando te luciste ante él con ese abrigo encima y lo nervioso que se puso después de eso… Si lo piensas bien descubrirás que tú le gustas. Basta con que hagas memoria. Por ejemplo, recuerda aquella vez en la que él…"_

- ¿Sirius?...

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico de ojos grises se olvidó de su monologo mental y miró a Remus, quien sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña vasija de piedra.

- Hum, no… no creo que una chica te haya enviado esto -dijo Remus examinando el extraño objeto con una sonrisa en los labios- Me pregunto quién te enviaría algo así… Deberías leer la nota para salir de dudas, ¿no crees? –añadió el chico al ver que Sirius se había quedado mirándolo sin preocuparse siquiera por enterarse de quién le enviaba un regalo de navidad tan extraño.

- Eh… sí, claro.

Sin más, Sirius se concentró en leerla. Al instante exclamó:

- ¡Pero si es del tío Alphard!

- Ah, vaya, tu tío -musitó Remus aliviado mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre los complicados símbolos que adornaban el borde de la vasija- Esto perecen ser símbolos antiguos -añadió- Tal vez se trate de runas… ¿qué será?

- Según la nota se trata de un pensadero. El tío Alphard dice que lo consiguió en uno de sus viajes. Dice que sirve para aligerar la mente cuando la tienes llena de ideas. Creo que al usarlo podre visualizar y examinar mis recuerdos con más calma.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Remus asombrado.

Sirius asintió mirando la caja de metal labrado que acompañaba a la misteriosa vasija pensando en que el pensadero era justo el regalo que necesitaba.

_Al fin podré librarme de esa insistente voz que no me deja tranquilo_.

La caja contenía al menos una cincuentena de frascos de cristal cortado sellados. Sirius tomó uno, miró a Remus, y dijo:

- Parece que estos pequeños frascos sirven para almacenar recuerdos especialmente importantes…

Remus colocó la vasija sobre la alfombra y observó con gesto concentrado el frasco que Sirius tenía en la mano. Al tomarlo para examinarlo con cuidado, Remus rozó sutilmente los dedos de su amigo, y en ese momento Sirius supo cuál era el primer recuerdo con el que deseaba estrenar tan peculiar regalo. Quería que ese recuerdo fuera su primer beso con Remus.

"_¡¿El primer beso?!"_ musitó sorprendida aquella vocecilla "_Vaya, veo que te has vuelto ambicioso"_

_Así es_ confirmó Sirius.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que ya era hora de dejarse de niñerías. En cuanto bajaran a desayunar enviaría una lechuza para conseguirse esos patines y pasaría el día entero junto a Remus porque estaba decidido a que esa navidad fuera inolvidable para ambos.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola a todos. Antes que nada muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. De verdad que me da un gusto enorme recibirlos. Ahora, siendo franca, este capitulo me costó algo de trabajo…, no sé por qué, pero así fue. Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido. Si les ha gustado, o no. Déjenmelo saber con un review, ¿quieren? Como sea, también acepto cocolazos y críticas (constructivas desde luego).


	3. Chapter 3

_**Daia Black**, esto es para ti. Sabes que admiro muchísimo tu trabajo. Lo que tal vez no sepas es que tus escritos me inspiraron para comenzar a escribir acerca de esta linda pareja. Sí, tú eres la responsable de mi obsesión con Sirius y Remus. __Espero que te guste porque lo he escrito con mucho cariño, y deseo de todo corazón que pases un ratito agradable leyéndolo. _

**Una navidad para recordar.**

Capítulo 3.

"_No debiste ir. Insisto en que perdiste un tiempo valioso al tratar de conseguir ese whisky de fuego" _murmuró aquella vocecilla que le hablaba cada dos por tres desde lo más recóndito de su cerebro_ "Estoy seguro de que no lo necesitarás"_

_Ya te lo he explicado_ dijo Sirius recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir ese whisky _Un buen merodeador siempre debe tener un plan B… _

Sus patines habían llegado desde Londres poco después del desayuno. Pero, apenas los tuvo en sus manos, la idea de pasar la tarde en el lago solo con Remus lo había aterrado un poco pues, aunque tenía la firme intención de besarlo, aún no tenía ni la más mínima noción acerca de cómo lo haría. La idea de embriagar a su amigo si no conseguía reunir el valor necesario para besarlo antes de que el día terminara había comenzado a tomar forma en su cabeza nuevamente, así que, lo que hizo fue escabullirse hasta el corredor del tercer piso y recorrer el pasadizo secreto que estaba detrás de aquella bruja tuerta y jorobada para llegar a Hogsmeade. El trayecto había sido agotador, pero salir de HoneyDukes sin ser visto y colarse en Cabeza de Puerco burlando al sagaz tabernero, había requerido de toda su astucia.

… _ahora esas botellas están a salvo dentro de mi baúl y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar eso _pensó Sirius con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras se miraba en el espejo que se hallaba en una de las esquinas del dormitorio. Había salido de la ducha hacía unos cuantos minutos y ahora se alistaba en espera de la llegada de Remus para juntos bajar al lago.

Se estaba esmerando mucho en su arreglo personal pues deseaba comprobar si era verdad que su amigo lo encontraba atractivo. Quería saber si en realidad Remus se sentía atraído por él de la misma manera en la que él se sentía atraído por Remus. Por eso eligió una sencilla pero elegante túnica negra de cuello alto que hacía juego con el abrigo que Remus le obsequió, y estaba aplicándose un poco de loción mientras trataba de decidir si se ataba la larga cabellera o la dejaba suelta.

"_Déjala suelta" _recomendó la insistente voz _"¿Acaso no has notado cómo te mira cuando la llevas suelta?... Al chico le gusta tu cabello"_

El animago se quedó pensando y recordó aquella vez en la que había apostado cortarse el cabello si Lily aceptaba dar un paseo con James. Sirius recordaba claramente que Remus se había opuesto rotundamente a esa idea y había tratado de convencerlo para que apostara cualquier otra cosa. Al final, Sirius había pagado la apuesta a James con una gran caja llena de artículos de broma.

Así que dejó la liga para el cabello que había tomado sobre una repisa y se colocó la bufanda de lana azul mirándose al espejo.

"_No estás nada mal amigo"_ dijo aquella voz.

_¿En verdad lo crees?_ preguntó Sirius mientras consideraba la idea de cambiarse la túnica.

"_Por supuesto" _afirmo la vocecilla.

El chico apartó su mirada del espejo y se giró dirigiéndose hacia su cama para buscar sus patines mientras aquella vocecita volvía a arremeter contra él.

"_Bien visto, sigo creyendo que no será necesario embriagarlo. Solo mírate, luces de maravilla… Si dejaras de ser un cobarde y lo besaras de una buena vez, él no te rechazaría"_

_No voy a discutir más contigo _respondió Sirius pensando en que si seguía hablando con esa voz iba a terminar por volverse loco _Lo que debería hacer es usar el pensadero para sacarme esa voz de la cabeza antes de que me incite a quemar Hogwarts._

Decidió ignorar aquella voz por completo y se propuso concentrarse en sacar sus patines de entre el montón de túnicas revueltas que había sobre su cama. Estaba intentando alcanzarlos cuando reconoció el sonido de los pasos del joven licántropo. Los pasos se escuchaban ya muy cerca; de inmediato Sirius jaló sus patines y al hacerlo la cuchilla rasgó algunas túnicas, pero al chico no le importó. De un salto se levantó de la cama con los patines en mano y corrió a mirarse nuevamente en el espejo. Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello y se arregló la bufanda al tiempo en que Remus entraba por la puerta.

Cuando el castaño lo miró, Sirius sonrió complacido al ver la expresión del rostro de su amigo, quien rápidamente trató de disimular la fascinación que la vista del chico de ojos grises le había provocado. Tratando de aparentar indiferencia, Remus dijo:

- Veo que estas aquí, Padfoot. Habías dicho algo de ir a Hogsmeade y como desapareciste poco después del desayuno, y a la hora de la comida no te vi en el Gran Comedor... creí que te habías marchado con esa chica que ha estado tratando de llamar tu atención desde hace días.

- ¿Chica?, ¿qué chica? -preguntó el animago confundido al ver que Remus le daba la espalda para sacar un libro de su baúl- Moony, yo fui a Hogsmeade porque necesitaba conseguir el… tenía que comprar algunas cosas de última hora -se apresuró a declarar Sirius- Pero fui solo. Yo no sé de qué chica hablas.

- Se trata de Ann Crawfort, esa chica de Ravenclaw que no para de coquetear contigo -respondió el castaño sin poder evitar un tono resentido- Supongo que es por ella por quien te has esmerado tanto en arreglarte -añadió Remus y, recuperando su tono indiferente, agregó- Si te das prisa creo que la alcanzaras en el vestíbulo. Me parece que está esperándote -terminó diciendo mientras se tendía sobre la cama para ocultarse detrás de su libro.

- Yo no me vestí así para ella -aclaró Sirius- Y no tengo la intención de salir con nadie que no seas tú…

Sirius se interrumpió al ver que Remus había apartado sus ojos del libro y los había posado sobre él.

- …me refiero a que tú y yo ya habíamos acordado que me enseñarías a patinar… ¿O es que ya no quieres enseñarme, Rem?

- ¿Estás seguro de que aún quieres bajar al lago conmigo?

- ¡Desde luego! -exclamó el chico de ojos grises quitándole el libro de las manos y arrojándolo de nuevo al baúl- ¿Acaso crees que esa niña presumida es mas importante para mí que tú?

Remus no respondió, solo sonrió nerviosamente y aceptó la mano que Sirius le ofrecía para ayudarlo a incorporarse. En cuanto estuvo de pie, el joven licántropo se colocó su capa, su bufanda y una gorrita rematada con una pequeña borla. Tomando sus patines se giró para mirar al animago y dijo:

- Estoy listo. Podemos bajar al lago.

Salieron de la sala común hablando animadamente y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo pudieron ver a algunos estudiantes que esperaban partir hacia el pueblo, entre ellos estaba aquella Ravenclaw.

- ¡Oh Sirius! -exclamó la chica con voz melosa apartando a Remus para colgarse del brazo de Sirius- Vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?

- Me temo que no, Ann… -respondió Sirius soltándose de ella y haciéndola a un lado para acercarse de nuevo a su amigo- Moony y yo tenemos otros planes para esta tarde -puntualizó el chico pasándole un brazo al castaño sobre los hombros. Remus sonrió.

Dejando a la chica con un palmo de narices, ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Los terrenos estaban alfombrados por una gruesa capa de nieve y lucían casi desiertos. Aunque el clima era frío, entre las nubes se colaban algunos rayos de sol que derretían la escarcha posada sobre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Sirius caminaba junto a Remus rumbo al lago sin preocuparse por retirar su brazo de sus hombros, y el joven licántropo reía debido a la cómica imitación que Sirius hacía de Ann.

- Te digo la verdad, Rem, esa chica puede llegar a ser muy pesada. Y no solo ella; la mayoría piensa que me interesa saber de qué trata el último artículo de _Corazón de Bruja_.

Y hablando y riendo entre ellos llegaron al pie de un hermoso cerezo en flor que estaba plantado a las orillas del congelado lago, mismo que parecía un enorme espejo plateado.

- Creo que este es un buen lugar -dijo Remus dejando sus patines cerca del árbol e inclinándose para golpear un poco la superficie del lago con el puño- El hielo está bastante sólido en esta zona.

Se levantó para mirar a Sirius, quien estaba por sacarse las botas para colocarse los patines, y dijo:

- Espera, antes de siquiera ponernos los patines creo que lo más indicado es que hagamos una prueba de equilibrio.

- ¿Una prueba de equilibrio?

- Así es, Sirius. No quiero que vayas a resbalar o a caer cuando estemos sobre el hielo. Si no tienes ningún problema con esa sencilla prueba, será un hecho que podrás patinar sin mucho esfuerzo.

- De acuerdo, profesor -dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie- Haré todo lo que usted diga.

Remus sonrió, se acercó a él y, tomándolo por los hombros, dijo:

- Bien. Hombros y espalda recta -Sirius obedeció- Ahora, vas a enrollar una pierna sobre la otra apoyando el empeine en la parte baja de tu pantorrilla de modo que quedes sobre un solo pie. Y, manteniendo esa postura, debes extender los brazos hacia arriba y cruzarlos por las muñecas para enfrentar las palmas…

Sirius lo miró un poco confundido.

- Sé que parece una postura un tanto complicada, pero estoy seguro de que tú puedes hacerlo…

- No, no es eso -dijo Sirius un tanto abochornado.

- Ah, ya veo -Remus sonrió- Sí, yo también me sentí un poco ridículo cuando tuve que practicarla. Pero no te preocupes, Sirius, te prometo que no voy a reírme de ti. Anda, inténtalo.

La suave voz de Remus al hablarle y su sonrisa gentil infundieron en Sirius la confianza que necesitaba y, sin poner objeciones, adoptó la postura que el chico le indicó.

- Muy bien. Tensa un poco más los músculos abdominales -sugirió Remus mientras lo miraba- Y mantén la espalda tensa y vertical.

Sirius lo hizo logrando mantener un equilibrio casi perfecto a pesar de sentir la mirada del castaño fija en él.

-¡Excelente! -exclamó Remus- Creo que después de esto lo demás será más sencillo. Ahora ven aquí -pidió el joven licántropo señalando la gran piedra que estaba junto al cerezo- Siéntate para que pueda colocarte los patines.

Sirius obedeció y se sentó en la roca sin reparar en el hecho de que él era perfectamente capaz de ponerse sus propios patines. Y es que estaba fascinado con Remus; la faceta del chico como profesor lo estaba cautivando.

- Aunque no lo dices, sé que piensas que tú puedes calzarte solo los patines, Sirius, pero lo cierto es que esto es algo que yo debo hacer por ti. Tengo que asegurarme de que queden bien sujetos para que no vayas a caer…

- ¿Caer?... Creo que caí hace mucho tiempo, Moony,… contigo -susurró Sirius en voz muy baja mientras lo miraba atar los cordones de los botines.

- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Remus cuando se sentó junto a él para ponerse sus patines.

- Digo que… tienes vocación para enseñar, Moony.

- ¿En verdad lo crees, Sirius?

- Sí. Estoy completamente seguro de que serías un excelente profesor.

Remus sonrió y poniéndose en pie le ofreció su mano a Sirius para ayudarlo a incorporarse mientras decía:

- Bueno, ahora sabremos si valgo como profesor. Ven conmigo.

Sirius se levantó y Remus lo guió hasta el congelado lago. En cuanto Sirius puso un pie sobre la superficie supo que podría hacerlo, no parecía tan difícil mantener el equilibrio sobre las dos cuchillas de metal y menos aun deslizarse sobre el hielo si Remus lo llevaba de la mano. Se deslizaron dirigiéndose hacia el centro del lago, alejándose unos cuantos metros de aquella orilla en la que estaba plantado el cerezo.

- ¡Eso es! -exclamó Remus al ver que Sirius podía deslizarse sin mucho esfuerzo- … Vas muy bien.

En ese momento Remus quiso soltarlo, pero Sirius apretó con fuerza su mano y no dejó que lo soltara. No deseaba deshacerse de ese contacto tibio y suave.

- No te ocurrirá nada -dijo Remus al sentir la fuerza con la que Sirius se aferraba a su mano- No vas a resbalar por que tu equilibrio es bastante bueno; solo tienes que concentrarte en no sentir miedo y todo irá bien…

- No tengo miedo, Rem, es solo que yo… yo no…

Unos nervios espeluznantes se apoderaron de Sirius cuando la idea de declararse en ese momento cruzó por su mente. Quería que las palabras salieran de su boca de una vez por todas pero no había manera, no había manera cuando Remus clavaba su mirada de miel en él esperando una respuesta. Así que simplemente cedió y soltó su mano.

- Así esta mejor, Sirius. Debes intentar patinar sin ayuda para que vayas ganando confianza. Ahora relaja un poco la espalda y deslízate con cuidado…

Sirius lo hizo y al poco tiempo estaba patinando solo mientras Remus lo seguía de cerca atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y cuidando que no fuera a resbalar.

- ¡Estupendo!... ¡Lo haces muy bien! -exclamó Remus cuando Sirius ganó un poco más de velocidad.

- ¡Moony, esto es fantástico!

Pasaron un largo rato patinando sobre el lago uno junto al otro. Sirius no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pues estaba disfrutando mucho estar ahí y sentir el aire fresco de la tarde golpearle el rostro mientras miraba a Remus deslizarse elegantemente a su lado. Solo fue consciente del paso del tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que el cielo, salpicado de franjas de un intenso color naranja, estaba cambiando poco a poco a un azul metálico lo que indicaba que pronto oscurecería. Fue entonces cuando le propuso a su amigo descansar un poco.

- Confieso que me has sorprendido, Sirius -afirmó Remus cuando llegaron junto al cerezo- Creí que sería un poco difícil para ti acostumbrarte a los patines, pero veo que me equivoque. Has logrado deslizarte sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Eso es porque he tenido un excelente maestro, Moony.

Remus sonrío mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol.

- Aún así, debo reconocer tu empeño, Padfoot... ¡No has caído ni una sola vez!

Sirius meneó la cabeza un poco y sonrió. Acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, declaró:

- En eso te equivocas, Rem. Por supuesto que he caído...

El joven prefecto lo miró confundido y Sirius sintió un vuelco en el estómago debido a los nervios que lo hacían presa, pero esta vez no iba a ceder; esta vez se lo diría. Respiró profundamente y, fijando sus bellos ojos grises en la mirada ámbar dorado, dijo:

- Caí hace mucho tiempo, Moony,… y fuiste tú quien me hizo caer. Fue tu hermosa sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos de miel, fue tu manera sensata y gentil de tratar a los demás… Fue tu fuerza de espíritu y tu gran voluntad para salir adelante a pesar de tener ante ti un futuro oscuro, Rem, lo que hizo que yo me enamorara de ti.

El chico de cabellos castaños abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa que tal declaración le provocó, y apenas fue consciente del momento en el que Sirius lo apartó un poco del cerezo tomando ambos extremos de su bufanda con la mano derecha y jalándolo hacia él. Las bellas flores rosadas temblaron debido al rápido movimiento y algunas cayeron del árbol quedando esparcidas sobre la nieve mientras Sirius sujetaba al joven licántropo para terminar pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo rompiendo así con la distancia que los separaba.

Al segundo siguiente Remus estaba atrapado entre los brazos de su amigo, estremeciendose al percibir el delicioso aroma que desprendía, temblando ante el delicado roce de sus labios y temió desfallecer cuando una tremenda sensación de vértigo se apoderó de él al sentir la cálida lengua de Sirius recorrer suavemente sus labios, deseosa de abrirse paso entre ellos. Sin detenerse a pensar, Remus dejó que Sirius se adueñara por completo de su boca mientras él enredaba sus dedos en la larga y sedosa cabellera de su amigo rogando que ese momento se hiciera interminable, pues Sirius lo besaba con esa pasión con la que solía hacer todo lo que hacía,... lo abrazaba firmemente besándolo, no como si fuera la primera vez sino como si fuera la última, despertando en él sensaciones que nunca creyó poder experimentar; y él se entrego por completo a ese beso al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba amenazando con saltar de su pecho de un momento a otro.

Sirius no deseaba separarse de su amigo pero necesitaba un poco de aire, así que se apartó lentamente de él respirando entrecortadamente, pero sin romper el abrazo. En ese instante escuchó la voz jadeante de Remus que decía:

- Espere... durante mucho tiempo... este momento, Sirius…

El joven animago lo miró sorprendido. En el rostro del chico de cabellos castaños se dibujaba una encantadora sonrisa y sus bellos ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad.

- ¿De verdad, Moony?

- Sí. No tienes idea de lo que sufría al pensar que nunca me amarías como yo a ti… Llegue a creer que jamás me besarías -respondió Remus mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de su amigo.

- Yo te quiero, Remus -declaró Sirius con tanta espontaneidad que Remus no pudo evitar sonreir-, y deseaba besarte más que a nada en el mundo ¿Por qué crees que te hice prometer que beberías conmigo cuando lograra conseguir ese whisky de fuego?

Remus lo miraba confundido y Sirius confesó:

- Lo hice porque pensé que solamente embriagándote podría besarte… ¿Te das cuenta, Moony? Lo hice porque tenía miedo, me aterraba que me rechazaras.

- Jamás te habría rechazado -dijo el joven licántropo depositando un beso tierno en los labios de su amigo.

Cuando Remus se separó de él, Sirius le susurró al oído:

- ¿Te gustaría dar una última vuelta antes de que regresemos al castillo?

- Me encantaría -respondió Remus tomando la mano que Sirius le ofrecía y aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

Estuvieron patinando durante un largo rato tomados de la mano sin dejar de mirarse y sin dejar de sonreir hasta que la noche sorprendió a ambos chicos abrazados mientras compartían un intenso beso en medio del congelado lago.

- Pronto comenzara a nevar -murmuró Remus apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo- Deberíamos volver… ¿no te parece, Sirius?

Sirius no respondió. Se sentía tan bien al tener a Remus entre sus brazos, poder aspirar su aroma y sentir su cuerpo cálido abrazado al suyo que no deseaba marcharse. No quería que ese momento pasara, quería revivirlo una y otra vez…, una y otra vez. En ese instante, Sirius recordó el pensadero y sonrió. Podría revivir ese momento siempre que quisiera; con todos sus detalles, verlo más nítido que cualquier recuerdo. Y no solo ese momento sino también su primer beso, esa tarde, ese día y todos los días que pasara junto a su Moony.

- ¿Sirius?...

La voz del joven prefecto resonó en sus oídos y el chico de ojos grises reaccionó al escucharla.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos volver al colegio? -volvió a sugerirle Remus.

- Claro que sí, Moony. Regresemos.

Así que volvieron junto al cerezo, cambiaron los patines por sus botas. Ya estaban por partir rumbo al castillo cuando Sirius dijo:

- Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, Moony. Es una Navidad que recordaré por siempre.

Remus sonrió cuando Sirius volvió a besarlo. Minutos después caminaban juntos hacia el castillo justo cuando la nieve empezaba a caer sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.

**Continuará...**


	4. Epílogo

**Una Navidad para recordar.**

Epílogo.

La nieve había cedido por completo ante la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, señal inequívoca de que el mes de Febrero estaba por llegar a su fin. A orillas del lago, muy cerca de aquel cerezo que ya había perdido la mayoría de sus flores rosadas, se encontraba el profesor Kettleburn haciéndole unas cuantas curas al calamar gigante. Sirius, quien estaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor, lo contemplaba colgar una bolsa llena de vendas de aspecto verdoso en las ramas del árbol, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que debajo de aquel cerezo había besado por primera vez a Remus. El animago estaba consciente de que, después de aquellos besos que compartieron en el lago aquella tarde de navidad, sus temores se habían esfumado por completo. Ahora era libre de acercarse a él y robarle un beso siempre que James y Peter no estuvieran mirando; ahora podía meterse en la cama del castaño cuando quisiera y acariciarlo sin miedo.

Sirius suspiró profundamente cuando las memorias de su primera noche en la cama de su Moony acudieron a su mente. Todo había comenzado cuando Remus le envió una nota el catorce de Febrero invitándolo a preparar una fiesta solo para ellos dos esa noche. La celebración terminó con ambos chicos haciendo el amor mientras sus amigos se divertían en el baile de gala que Dumbledore había organizado para festejar el día de los enamorados. Los recuerdos de aquella noche fluían libremente en la mente de Sirius arrancándole sonrisas y suspiros cuando, de pronto, el ruido provocado por la puerta lo hizo girarse.

Remus entró a la habitación sin prestarle atención y se dirigió hacia el pequeño estante de madera que hacía de librero para rebuscar entre varios volúmenes. Un brillo malicioso se instaló en la mirada gris del animago cuando vio al joven prefecto tomar el ejemplar de _Pociones Curativas y su Aplicación en Casos Desesperados,_ y fijar sus ojos en el índice. Sirius disfrutaba de observar a su chico. Le gustaba seguir sus movimientos y registrar en su mente cada uno de sus gestos y, si había un gesto de él que adoraba aparte de esa hermosa sonrisa que lo derretía, era esa expresión de absoluta concentración que el castaño adoptaba cuando se disponía a leer. Más que gustarle, lo cierto era que Sirius se excitaba al verlo tan absorto.

Remus se había quedado de pie frente al estante con el libro en las manos. Buscaba la página 307 y, cuando la encontró, sus ojos comenzaron a correr a lo largo de la hoja sin percatarse de la mirada depredadora con la que Sirius lo devoraba. Sin apartar sus ojos de la página, el castaño se giró dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta. Sigilosamente, Sirius siguió sus pasos, y Remus se sobresaltó tanto al sentir las manos de su chico sujetándolo por la cintura que el libro cayó al suelo. Al segundo siguiente, el animago acariciaba con su nariz la oreja derecha del joven licántropo mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos pegando la espalda del chico a su pecho.

- Paddy… -articuló Remus con esfuerzo pues Sirius comenzaba a morder con delicadeza el lóbulo- Tenemos que..., mañana tendrémos examen y... debemos estudiar pociones.

Sirius no detuvo la caricia, sencillamente dejó la oreja del chico y se dispuso a atacar su punto débil. Comenzó a besar su cuello muy lentamente mientras decía:

- Prefiero pasar la tarde _estudiándote_ a ti…

El joven prefecto no era capaz de resistirse a ese tono grave y sensual en la voz de Sirius y, al sentir su lengua rozar su piel, Remus dejó escapar un leve gemido de placer mientras se preguntaba _¿Cómo es que siempre sabes qué decir para doblegarme?_ Sin oponer resistencia, el castaño dejó que la cálida mano de Sirius se colara dentro de su túnica. La sintió desabotonar su camisa y rozarle el abdomen en dirección a la cremallera del pantalón. Ese suave roce arrancó un segundo gemido a Remus, un gemido que sonó extasiado y desesperado, pues el joven licántropo sabía lo que Sirius haría a continuación. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, la voz de su conciencia le habló.

_Si no paras esto terminarás enredado con él en la cama, y el examen de pociones se ira por la borda, entonces Slughorn va a… _

Pero Remus ya no se enteró de lo que podría hacer el profesor porque la mano de Sirius ya estaba dentro de su ropa interior y lo acariciaba despacio…, muy despacio…, tanto que su mente comenzaba a nublarse y su razón amenazaba con irse de paseo. Justo antes de que eso pasara, el chico escuchó pasos en la escalera y la voz de James, todavía amortiguada por la puerta cerrada, lo hizo recuperar la cordura.

Remus abrió los ojos de golpe. Todo indicaba que Sirius no había escuchado a James, pues seguía besando el cuello del castaño y aún lo acariciaba. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su chico se tensó, detuvo sus caricias y en un susurro preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa, Moony?

Remus no respondió. Sólo se apartó de él y se apresuró a cerrarse la cremallera; se abotonó correctamente la camisa y la túnica, y se inclinó para levantar el libro de pociones del suelo al tiempo en el que James entraba a la habitación.

- ¡Moony, Lily quiere saber si encontraste el desdichado libro! -dijo exasperado Potter dando un portazo- Dice que lo necesita para estudiar los efectos colaterales de no sé qué poción…

- Sí, James. Lo he encontrado -respondió Remus tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible- Estaba por bajar pero Sirius me detuvo porque…, él me detuvo porque…

- Quería analizarlo detenidamente -dijo Sirius como si nada mirando a Remus.

El castaño lo miró intensamente sabiendo que no hablaba del libro, pero James dijo:

- Pues si tú también quieres estudiar el libro, Padfoot, tendrás que esperar tu turno porque es el único ejemplar disponible.

- ¡Y qué ejemplar! -exclamó Sirius en voz muy baja pasando junto a Remus, quien casi deja caer el libro nuevamente.

- ¿No bajarás a la sala común, Padfoot? -preguntó James al ver que su amigo se dirigía hacia la ventana.

- Yo no necesito estudiar gran cosa, Prongs. Conozco de memoria la mayoría de los manuales…

Remus lo miró con ojitos de cordero a medio morir, y Sirius, sabiendo que esa mirada le gritaba _No quiero pasar la tarde estudiando sin ti,_ de inmediato añadió:

- …pero los alcanzaré en unos minutos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza James le indicó a Remus que debían marcharse. Cuando estaban por salir, el joven licántropo miró a su chico, quien en ese momento se inclinaba sobre su baúl, y dijo:

- Sirius… no te demores, ¿vale?

- No te preocupes, Moony -respondió el animago mientras revolvía entre túnicas y revistas de quidditch en busca del pensadero- Bajaré enseguida. Sólo necesito despejarme un poco para lograr concentrarme…, aunque contigo cerca de mí no creo que eso sea posible.

Remus dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, echó un vistazo hacia afuera y pudo ver que James se había perdido en las escaleras de caracol. Así que, rápidamente, se inclinó junto a Sirius y lo besó suavemente en los labios. El chico de ojos grises quiso retenerlo, pero el castaño se puso de pie enseguida y se dirigió a la puerta sin dejar de sonreír. Sirius lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el último jirón de su túnica hubo desaparecido. Después, sacando el pensadero de su caja de metal, el animago tomó su varita y comenzó a depositar sus recuerdos en la vasija.

* * *

Los merodeadores y Lily eran de los pocos que aún estudiaban en la sala común. La mayoría de sus compañeros habían abandonado los libros alegando que lo que no aprendieron durante el curso no lo aprenderían en una tarde de estudio. Algunos desistieron de tratar de entender el complicado manual de _Ingredientes esenciales para Pociones fortificadoras del Ingenio_ y prefirieron usar el pesado libro como almohada. Peter era uno de los tantos que dormitaba mientras sus amigos escribían largas redacciones o se preguntaban la lección unos a otros.

- En esta línea dice que se necesita realizar un encantamiento para que la mezcla permanezca suspendida ligeramente sobre el fondo del caldero, pero no específica qué clase de encantamiento es -decía Lily- ¿Tú sabes qué encantamiento se usa, James?

- No lo sé, Lily. Creo que lo garabateé en uno de los pergaminos de Sirius cuando Slughorn lo mencionó, pero no encuentro el maldito apunte por ningún lado. Supongo que no lo has traído, ¿verdad, Padfoot? -preguntó James al animago, a quien Remus recitaba la larga lista de ingredientes necesarios para preparar un filtro agudizador de la memoria.

Daba la impresión de que Sirius escuchaba a Remus con mucha atención, sin embargo, lo que en realidad hacía era contar mentalmente las diminutas pecas que salpicaban el pálido rostro del chico. Tuvo que hacer una pausa en la cuenta cuando el castaño levantó la vista de su libro y lo miró indicándole que James lo llamaba. Fue entonces cuando Sirius, desconcertado, giró la cabeza para mirar a James, y éste, poniendo los ojos en blanco, dijo:

- Olvídalo, Padfoot. Iré yo mismo a buscar tus apuntes -dijo el chico poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Sirius no dijo nada. Simplemente se volteó y siguió mirando a Remus, quien comenzó de nuevo con la lista de ingredientes sin sospechar siquiera que Sirius estaba contabilizando la peca número quince mientras cavilaba que, la próxima vez que tuviera a Remus desnudo ante él, se dedicaría a besar cada peca que encontrara; y sonrió con malicia porque sabía que el cuerpo de Remus estaba salpicado de ellas.

* * *

James revolvió entre las túnicas, los libros y las revistas de quidditch de Sirius sin encontrar el pergamino. Estaba por vaciar el contenido del baúl pensando que tal vez el pergamino estaría en el fondo cuando se fijó en una caja de metal labrado que no había visto antes. Imaginando que era probable que Sirius la utilizara para guardar ingredientes de pociones no autorizados, y con suerte sus apuntes, James trató de abrirla. Pero la caja estaba cerrada con candado.

_¿Qué clase de cosas ilegales guardas aquí, Padfoot?_ se preguntó el chico. Dominado por la curiosidad, Potter sacó su varita mágica y conjuró:

- _¡Alohomora!_

El pequeño candado saltó.

Cuando James abrió la caja no fue piel de serpiente arbórea africana o veneno de manticora lo que encontró, sino una cincuentena de botellitas de vidrio cortado cuidadosamente apiladas en un rincón y, junto a ellas, una pequeña vasija de piedra cuyo contenido desprendía un brillante destello plateado. Atraído por el inquietante brillo, el chico tomó el extraño recipiente con cuidado y, cerrando la caja, colocó la vasija sobre ella para analizar mejor su contenido.

Potter no lograba determinar la naturaleza de la sustancia plateada que tenía ante él, pues esta formaba pequeños remolinos en el fondo de la vasija mientras brillaba cada vez con más fuerza.

_Esto no es una poción. Tampoco es un filtro _se dijo a sí mismo_ Me pregunto, ¿qué será?_

Inclinó la cabeza para intentar detectar el olor de aquella cosa, pero al hacerlo la punta de su nariz tocó levemente la sustancia y, de inmediato, el chico sintió como si alguien lo succionara desde el fondo de la vasija haciéndolo caer en un vacío oscuro y carente de sonido.

Cuando el vértigo hubo pasado, James abrió los ojos lentamente. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación de antes, sólo que ahora una extraña y cálida neblina inundaba el dormitorio. Preocupado, empezó a llamar a voces a sus amigos, pero nadie respondió; lo que le pareció raro pues estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Remus hablando entre risas. Confundido, Potter echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y, de inmediato, se percató del desorden que reinaba en el dormitorio. La túnica de quidditch de Sirius, sus botas, sus pantalones, sus boxers negros y aquella bufanda azul que el animago usaba desde Navidad y que no le soltaba a nadie..., todo estaba esparcido por el suelo de la habitación. Pero no fue la única ropa que James reconoció. Entre las cosas de Sirius, el chico pudo ver una camisa blanca, un gorrito rematado con una pequeña borla y varias prendas más entre las que destacaba la túnica de Remus. James la reconoció al instante, pues la insignia de prefecto brillaba entre los arrugados pliegues. Entre todo ese caos de prendas, James vio un par de botellas de whisky de fuego vacías.

La cálida neblina que Potter había percibido al principio se disipaba lentamente mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para tratar de determinar qué era lo que estaba pasando cuando, de pronto, escuchó un gemido ahogado y una voz grave que suplicaba:

_Por favor, Moony, tócame más...,_ _no dejes de acariciarme así_.

James se quedó de piedra... _¿Sirius gemía y suplicaba a Remus que lo acariciara?_ El cerebro de Potter estaba en shock, pero en menos de un segundo lo comprendió todo. La ropa tirada en el suelo…, los boxers de Sirius…, la túnica de Remus…, y la extraña neblina. James se negaba a creerlo. _No puede ser_ se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez _Sirius y Remus, no…_

Sin pensarlo más el chico se dirigió a la ducha, tenía que salir de dudas. A través de sus gafas empañadas por el vapor que inundaba el cuarto de baño, James pudo distinguir dos siluetas. No había duda. Eran Sirius y Remus. El animago abrazaba al joven prefecto besándolo apasionadamente mientras el agua bañaba sus cuerpos desnudos. Las pálidas manos del castaño se deslizaban sobre la espalda del chico de ojos grises enredándose entre los largos y empapados cabellos negros. Después recorrieron con avidez los hombros, el pecho y el abdomen en dirección a la entrepierna.

Al sentir que los hábiles dedos de Remus comenzaban a acariciar su sexo, Sirius rompió levemente el beso y soltó un gemido débil. Miró al joven licántropo y con voz ahogada preguntó:

_¿Vas a hacerlo, primor?_

Remus asintió con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

Potter no quería saber qué era lo que Remus iba a hacer. Miró por todos lados buscando desesperadamente una salida, pero no había salida posible. El pánico se apoderó de él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado dentro de aquella vasija. Y, cuando volvió a mirar a sus amigos, creyó que se desmayaría al ver que Remus se soltaba de los brazos de Sirius y se arrodillaba frente a él colocando su rostro a la altura de sus caderas. En ese instante James comprendió lo que el prefecto estaba a punto de hacer y un mareo tremendo se apoderó definitivamente de él haciéndolo perder por completo el equilibrio.

Antes de caer al suelo, James Potter pudo sentir que alguien lo aferraba del brazo con fuerza. Al segundo siguiente sus pies se elevaban del suelo y, antes de perder la conciencia, giró la cabeza y pudo ver a Sirius junto a él.

* * *

- ¿Evans y Wormtail aún están en la sala común, Rem?

- No -respondió Remus mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio- Lily se cansó de esperar que bajaran con el pergamino y decidió ir a buscar a Slughorn para preguntarle acerca de aquel encantamiento… Ah, y Peter se ha marchado a las cocinas.

- Menos mal -respiró aliviado Sirius mirando a James, quien estaba tendido sobre la cama, inconsciente.

- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó el castaño con voz preocupada.

- Está bien -respondió Sirius, no muy seguro de que eso fuera verdad.

- Aún no me has dicho qué recuerdo vio, Sirius.

El animago tardó un minuto en responder a pesar de sentir la mirada de Remus sobre él. Pero el licántropo insistió mirándolo con mayor intensidad, así que, respiró profundo y dijo:

- ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde después del partido de quidditch?

El rostro del joven prefecto perdió el color enseguida y, al tratar de articular palabra, su voz salió entrecortada.

- ¿Estás... diciendo que James… nos vio?, ¿James nos vio en… la ducha?

Sirius asintió lentamente mirando a Remus, cuyo rostro estaba mortalmente pálido.

- Cuando subí a buscarlo, mi baúl estaba abierto y el pensadero estaba sobre la caja de metal labrado. Supongo que James debió abrirla pensando que tal vez ahí encontraría mis apuntes de pociones…

- ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando nos vio? -interrumpió Remus con voz desesperada.

- Creo que se llevó una fuerte impresión. Cuando lo saqué del pensadero casi había perdido la conciencia...

Remus se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a pasearse nervioso por la habitación

- Pero no te preocupes -añadió Sirius mirando a su chico, cuyo aspecto intranquilo le recordaba al de una fiera acorralada por su cazador- James no alcanzó a ver cuando tú…

El animago no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento el chico de cabellos alborotados reaccionó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Su visión estaba borrosa porque Sirius le había retirado las gafas. Cuando se las colocó pudo verlo sentado junto a la cabecera de su cama, y un poco mas allá, de pie junto a la ventana, vio a Remus (quien rogaba con todo su ser que James no recordara lo que había visto).

- Tuve una pesadilla, Padfoot -dijo Potter al cabo de unos segundos mirando a Sirius, quien le sostenía la mirada- Soñé que Moony y tú estaban…, ustedes estaban…

Remus esperaba expectante las siguientes palabras de James, pero éste sólo dijo:

- No querrán escucharlo, chicos. Estoy seguro de que me patearían el culo si me atreviera a insinuarles siquiera que ustedes dos son más que amigos -añadió James entre risas. Sin embargo, incapaz de contenerse, agregó- Pero, ¿qué dirían si les dijera que los soñé tocándose y besándose como desesperados bajo la ducha?

El tenso silencio que siguió a esa pregunta puso a James muy nervioso; era como si ese silencio gritara _Sí_ por Sirius y Remus. Pero, aún en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente, James esperaba con ansias que Sirius le confirmara que aquello había sido una pesadilla. Quería que fuera una pesadilla porque _¡Merlín!... Eran Sirius y Remus. _Pero muy en el fondo, James sabía que no era así. Su silencio le gritaba que todo era verdad; además, Remus estaba notablemente sonrojado y no lo miraba a los ojos cuando él buscaba una respuesta en su mirada, y Sirius lucía una expresión seria que Potter nunca había visto antes.

Después de intercambiar una breve mirada con Remus, Sirius dijo:

- Prongs, tú no tuviste una pesadilla. Remus y yo… sí somos más que amigos. De hecho, Moony y yo… somos pareja.

Remus pensó que su amigo empezaría a gritar de un momento a otro, pero James simplemente los miró como si no los conociera y, después de parpadear varias veces para comprobar que en verdad estaba despierto, dijo:

- Entonces, ¿eso…, eso que vi dentro de aquella vasija ocurrió en realidad?

Remus se acercó con cautela a la cama, se sentó junto a su chico y respirando profundamente, dijo:

- Sirius usa esa vasija para guardar sus recuerdos -el joven licántropo hablaba mientras tomaba la mano de Sirius y, mirando a James directamente a los ojos, añadió- Así que lo que tú viste ahí en realidad pasó. Sirius y yo estamos juntos desde navidad.

James parpadeó, aún incrédulo. Remus se apresuró a añadir:

- Pero no quiero que pienses que lo nuestro es solo sexo. Yo lo quiero, James -afirmó Remus apartando su mirada de los ojos castaños para fundirla con la mirada gris del animago- Estoy realmente enamorado de él, y sé que él también me ama igual o tanto más de lo que yo lo amo.

James observaba a sus dos mejores amigos tomados de la mano frente a él, mirándose intensamente uno al otro, y no supo explicarse por qué no estaba molesto o por qué no les gritaba que no era normal que se quisieran de esa forma. Lo cierto es que había algo en la manera en la que Sirius miraba a Remus y viceversa que le impedía siquiera entrometerse entre los dos o romper con sus palabras aquel instante mágico. Y, mientras los contemplaba, el joven Potter comprendió _qué _era ese algo. Fue entonces cuando supo que Sirius daría todo por Remus y que Remus soportaría todo por Sirius y, de pronto, una chispa de luz se encendió en su cerebro haciéndolo entender que el amor no sigue reglas, ni se atiene a normas establecidas…, simplemente surge, y cuando lo hace no hay manera de contenerlo. No hay forma de negarlo o de terminar con él sólo porque hay quienes no entienden que no existe una única manera de amar. En ese momento, James Potter concluyó que él no era quién para juzgar la relación que sus amigos mantenían, así que sólo se aclaró discretamente la garganta y dijo:

- Siento interrumpir, par de tortolitos, pero creo que es hora de que dejen de mirarse así. No me gustaría tener que presenciar otra sarta de besos y toqueteos tan pronto.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron un tanto sonrojados y lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿No estás molesto, Prongs? -preguntó Sirius.

James se lo pensó un segundo y enseguida respondió:

- En realidad, sí. Me molesta no haber sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darme cuenta antes. Pero ahora que lo sé puedo ayudarles a planear sus escapadas nocturnas -dijo Potter y, con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, agregó- Conozco un lugar perfecto en el tercer piso donde nadie los molestaría.

- ¡Eres un gran amigo, James! -dijo Remus con una radiante sonrisa.

James le devolvió el gesto y, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se puso en pie y dijo:

- Bueno, Padfoot, será mejor que te despabiles y me ayudes a buscar ese pergamino o mi pelirroja se molestará conmigo.

- Creo que tu pelirroja ya esta molesta contigo, Prongs -señaló Sirius- Se cansó de esperar a que encontraras mis apuntes y se marchó a buscar a Slughorn.

- ¡Oh no! -se lamentó Potter- ¡Me costará siglos lograr que se le pase el enfado!

- No te preocupes tanto, James -intervino Remus- Yo hablaré con ella. Verás que para la cena se habrá olvidado del asunto.

- Eso espero.

* * *

Finalmente el periodo de exámenes terminó y las clases siguieron su curso normal. O al menos la clase del profesor Binns seguía tan normal como siempre; James y Sirius cuchicheaban entre sí mientras las plumas de Remus y Lily corrían por los pergaminos.

- ¿Qué crees que estén planeando esos dos ahora? -susurró Lily al oído de Remus.

- No tengo ni idea -repuso el castaño siguiendo con la mirada el lento deslizar del profesor a lo largo del aula- Supongo que deben estar planeando algo para aprovechar que tendrémos la tarde libre. Pero debe ser algo gordo, ya sabes que cuando actúan con tanto secretísimo es que se trata de algo más que una simple broma.

Lily volvió a sus apuntes no sin antes mirar acusadoramente a James, quien lo único que hizo fue lanzarle un beso a la chica para después juntar nuevamente su revuelta cabeza con la de Sirius.

Remus los miró. Era obvio que se traían algo entre manos, pero prefirió no involucrarse esta vez. Después de una escapada nocturna a la que Sirius lo había arrastrado por insistencia de James para que conociera aquel lugar del tercer piso, tenía que empezar a cuidar su historial si no quería que su cargo como prefecto se viera afectado. Así que, igual que la pelirroja, el castaño volvió a concentrarse en sus apuntes.

Habían pasado escasos cinco minutos y, de pronto, un pajarillo de papel aterrizó sobre su pergamino sacudiendo elegantemente sus alas. Remus lo tomó y al abrirlo pudo distinguir la fina caligrafía de su chico.

_Quiero verte en Hogsmeade antes del atardecer. Espérame en Las Tres Escobas._

La nota estaba firmada por una pequeña huella en tinta de can. El joven licántropo miró a Sirius y asintió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios preguntándose si aquella cita tenía algo que ver con los cuchicheos de sus amigos. Después de todo, James había asimilado bastante bien el hecho de que Sirius y él estuvieran juntos y solía colaborar para que ambos pudieran quedarse a solas en el dormitorio o en algún aula vacía.

Remus dobló la nota y se la guardo en el bolsillo pensando que esa misma tarde sabría en que consistían los planes de sus amigos.

* * *

Las Tres Escobas estaba atestado de magos adultos y uno que otro duende receloso. Remus, quien llevaba cerca de media hora esperando, se aflojó un poco la corbata del uniforme y desabotonó el cuello de su camisa mientras mordisqueaba una tableta de chocolate preguntándose por qué Sirius tardaría tanto. La puerta del local se abrió y el chico miró una vez más con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Sirius, pero no había señales de él.

El calor y el barullo de la taberna estaban empezando a desesperar al joven prefecto, quien miró su reloj y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire pensando que tal vez podría encontrarse con su chico afuera. Caminó hacia el final de la calle, justo donde estaba aquella fuente adornada con un par de hermosas veelas de piedra que cargaban al hombro algo parecido a cántaros de los que brotaban chorros de agua fresca, y se sentó al pie de la fuente a esperar. Desde aquel punto podía visualizar muy bien la entrada a la taberna.

- Espero que no tardes demasiado, Paddy -musitó Remus en voz baja.

- ¿Quién es Paddy?, ¿es tu novia?

Remus se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza buscando el origen de la voz que le había hablado, pero no había nadie cerca de él. De pronto, una voz diferente a la primera preguntó:

- ¿Tu novia Paddy te ha dejado plantado, guapo?

Al escuchar la segunda voz, Remus se dio cuenta de que ambas veelas habían cobrado vida y le hablaban desde su majestuoso pedestal de piedra.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que nuestra belleza ha deslumbrado al chico dejándolo sin habla -dijo una de ellas a su compañera mientras se arreglaba el cabello con un fino movimiento de la mano tratando de llamar la atención de Remus.

- Querrás decir que _mi_ belleza lo ha deslumbrado, querida. Recuerda que yo lo vi primero -repuso la otra veela guiñándole un ojo al castaño de forma descarada.

- ¡No digas tonterías! -replicó la otra chica mientras dejaba su cántaro sobre el pedestal de piedra- Fui _yo_ quien lo vio primero, por lo tanto es mío.

- ¡¿Cómo que es tuyo?, ¡Yo no le veo la etiqueta con tu nombre por ningún lado! Y mira que le he echado una muy buena ojeada.

- ¡No seas descarada o lo ahuyentaras!

- ¡¿Descarada yo?... ¡Bah! Si eres tú la que no le ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que salió de la taberna. Si este chico guapo se va será por tu culpa porque sinceramente dudo mucho que logres seducirlo con tus coqueteos baratos. Mejor quítate de en medio y déjamelo a mí. Ya verás que bastará con mi hermosa sonrisa para que este bombón caiga rendido ante mí.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que mis artes de seducción son baratos? Si hay una coqueta de segunda aquí esa eres tú…

Remus las observaba asombrado mientras se gritaban improperios empujándose una a la otra. Estaban a punto de comenzar a tirarse de los cabellos cuando una tercera voz interrumpió la pelea de ambas veelas.

- ¡Cállense de una vez, par de tontas!

Tanto Remus como las chicas veelas giraron la cabeza. Sirius estaba de pie detrás del castaño, quien al verlo inmediatamente dibujó una gran sonrisa y exclamó:

- ¡Paddy, creí que no vendrías!

Las chicas veelas miraron a Sirius de los pies a la cabeza y después miraron a Remus, quien sonreía encantado ante la llegada de su chico.

- ¡¿Él es Paddy? -preguntaron ambas veelas con la sorpresa reflejada en el semblante.

- Así es -respondió Sirius aferrando posesivamente a Remus. Usando un tono cortante y seco añadió- Será mejor que dejen de coquetear con _mi _chico si no quieren tener problemas.

Las veelas los miraron bastante decepcionadas y, sin decir nada, tomaron sus cantaros y volvieron a adoptar su postura de siempre. En menos de un segundo estaban convertidas de nuevo en estatuas de piedra.

- Veo que no puedo descuidarme ni un momento, Moony, porque hasta las piedras coquetean contigo -dijo Sirius mirando todavía el majestuoso pedestal de piedra como si quisiera desaparecerlo con solo mirarlo.

Remus sonrió sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado y, queriendo cambiar de tema, preguntó:

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Los gritos de esas dos locas se escuchaban hasta la taberna.

- Sé que debí esperarte en las Tres Escobas, pero es que…

- No te preocupes, Moony -dijo Sirius apartando su mirada de la fuente y fijándola en Remus- De cualquier modo tenía pensado llevarte a otro lugar.

- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿a dónde? -preguntó Remus curioso.

- Ven conmigo y lo verás.

Juntos, atravesaron la calle principal y se dirigieron hacia las afueras del pueblo. El camino que Sirius tomó ascendía llevándolos a la cúspide de la colina sobre la que se alzaba la Casa de los Gritos, misma que estaba separada del resto del pueblo. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse cuando llegaron hasta allí. Remus iba un poco agitado por la caminata, así que se sentó sobre la hierba para descansar y Sirius se acomodó a su lado.

El cielo lucía un espectacular color rojo encendido, señal de que el atardecer estaba por morir, y los últimos rayos de sol que quedaban arrancaban destellos dorados de la cabellera castaña del joven licántropo.

- Este lugar tiene una vista preciosa -dijo Remus contemplando los tejados de las casitas y los negocios que conformaban Hogsmeade.

-Sabía que te gustaría -dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor. Posando los ojos sobre la vieja casona, añadió- Cuando me enteré acerca de tu licantropía, y supe que era aquí donde te refugiabas para sufrir las transformaciones, quise conocer cada rincón de la casa y también los alrededores. Como ves, el jardín está un poco descuidado y las ventanas cegadas no ofrecen un ambiente romántico…

Sirius hizo una pausa cuando la mirada del castaño se encontró con la suya.

-… pero la vista desde aquí arriba es muy bella cuando el sol esta por ocultarse.

- Es verdad, Paddy. Es una vista muy hermosa -concedió Remus mirando cómo el sol iba ocultándose poco a poco.

- Moony, tengo algo para ti -dijo Sirius sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Cuando Sirius abrió la mano, Remus pudo ver un par de colgantes. Se trataba de una pareja de brillantes zafiros. Uno de ellos tenía tallada la forma de una estrella y el otro brillaba con la forma de una luna en fase creciente. Ambas pendían de su respectivo cordón de pelo de unicornio trenzado. Cuando Remus los vio una sonrisa radiante se instaló en su rostro.

- ¡Son hermosos, Sirius!

- Y muy resistentes, Moony -dijo Sirius tirando fuertemente del cordón- James y yo tuvimos que internarnos en el Bosque Prohibido para conseguir el pelo de unicornio. No fue fácil, pero al fin pudimos obtener algunos. Ahora, ven aquí.

Remus se acercó. Sirius ataba la brillante estrella alrededor del suave cuello del castaño y, mientras lo hacía, dijo:

- Quiero que la lleves siempre contigo.

- Lo haré. Siempre estará conmigo.

- Ahora es tu turno, Moony -dijo Sirius extendiendo hacia Remus la hermosa luna.

Remus la tomó y la ató con cuidado al cuello de su chico. Cuando terminó, Sirius dijo:

- Yo llevaré mi luna conmigo para recordar lo afortunado que soy de que alguien como tú me ame.

- Yo también soy afortunado de tenerte, Paddy -dijo Remus buscando unir sus labios con él.

Sirius se recostó sobre la hierba y dejó que Remus lo besara. Suave al principio y después con mayor intensidad. Dejó que el castaño enredara sus dedos en su larga cabellera negra mientras él lo pegaba aún más a su cuerpo. Pasaron el resto de la tarde recostados sobre la hierba, Sirius abrazaba contra su pecho a Remus mientras acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos castaños al tiempo en que el sol se ocultaba por completo y la noche comenzaba a surgir.

El castaño jugueteaba con el colgante de Sirius y , de pronto, escuchó la voz del chico que decía:

- ¿Sabes algo, Moony? Antes de esa tarde de navidad en el lago, estaba seguro de que mi vida no había encontrado su cause. Pero cuando te besé, y tú me devolviste el beso y me dejaste amarte, le diste a mi vida un nuevo sentido. Uno diferente y especial...

Remus se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Sirius fundió su mirada gris con los ojos de miel del joven licántropo y continúo:

- Y ahora quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, no voy a dejar de amarte. Solo a ti, ¿comprendes?

El chico de cabellos castaños asintió y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo:

- Sólo espero que no te canses pronto de mí, Paddy. Espero que no te canses de mis besos, ni de mi voz, ni de mis manos. Yo no quiero cansarme de ti, quiero nunca tener suficiente de ti, Sirius.

El chico de ojos grises lo miró y, sin decir nada, comenzó a besarlo con todo el amor y la pasión de la que era capaz mientras las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento completamente seguro de que nada en el mundo lograría sacar a Remus J. Lupin de su mente y de su corazón.

**FIN.**

**Nota de la Autora: **Bien, aquí termina este fic. Espero que les haya gustado el desenlace. Y, por cierto, ¡quiero reviews! Déjenme saber qué les ha parecido, ¿sí?..., porque, de verdad, no tienen idea de lo que me encanta leer sus opiniones. Así que no abandonen la página sin antes haber dejado un comentario, ¿ok?.

Besos para todos y espero que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
